A Smile That Can Melt the Ice
by untitles
Summary: KakaIru. Written for the lj community 30smiles, theme 12 iceskating. Warnings for overflowing fluff, shounen ai and mild suggestiveness.


**A/N: Hehe, I'm taking over a new fandom again. I have never written anything from Naruto, even though I've watched/read it for ages. Well, here we go.**

**  
**

**A Smile That Can Melt the Ice**

Umino Iruka tied his dark brown hair into a tight ponytail. He considered tying the hitae-ate on the table in front of him onto his forehead, but thought better of it. He was enjoying his _free _time tonight. He smiled to himself, thinking about his lover who he would be spending that time with, and tugged a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as the image of Hatake Kakashi found it's way into his mind.

Iruka shook his head and turned away from the mirror he had been standing in front of. He pulled a calf-length black jacket from his closet and a pair of old gloves. He frowned as he noticed a developing hole at the thumb, but pulled them on anyway. He glanced outside from his living room window. White snow was falling slowly to the ground, covering Konohagakure no Sato into a featherlike coat. Iruka's frown softened and turned into a happy grin; he loved snow.

The Chuunin wrapped a thick light-grey scarf around his neck and opened the front door of his apartment. Suddenly, with a silent "oh", he turned on his heels and grabbed the dark-blue bag next to the door way. He had almost forgotten to take his skates with. Then, humming slightly, he locked the door and started to walk towards the centre of Konoha.

-

-

The ice was smooth, glittering and echoing with the laughter and enthusiastic yells of the people skating on it. The trees around it were decorated with faerie lights and lanterns and there was a small vendor placed in the midst of them, which sold hot chocolate and snacks. The atmosphere was happy and joyous, making even the most grumpy ninjas crack smiles.

Hatake Kakashi sat on one of the numerous benches situated on the sides of the ice. He had put his skates on already and was now slouching on the wooden bench. His lover was supposed to arrive any minute and Kakashi had made sure he wasn't late this time, so he had got to the ice skating ring an hour early.

While waiting for Iruka, Kakashi turned his one-eyed, seemingly bored gaze to the many people skating. They were mainly adults, or a bit younger - it was late already and the little children who had inhabited the ice before were sound asleep by now. _It's better this way, _Kakashi mused, _Iruka wouldn't like his students seeing their sensei in an – intimate situation._ He snickered mentally. Though Kakashi didn't intend to ravish his adorable lover in the middle of Konoha, he was hoping to get a few kisses, even if they were in public. They had been together for nearly a year and Kakashi was more than ready to tell the whole of world he loved Umino Iruka.

He sighed contently and smiled behind his mask. Even after such a long time, just the mere thought of Iruka could make him uncharacteristically blush. At those times the Jounin was glad he wore a mask.

"Maa, Iruka, get your cute ass here already," Kakashi muttered under his breath. He wasn't used to wait for people (because he was always the one to be late) and it was making him frustrated.

It was like his prayers were answered and in a few minutes Iruka came into view from behind the trees. He had a thin layer of fresh snow on his jacket and scarf. Kakashi lips curved into a wide grin at the sight of him. He got up and strolled towards the dark-haired Chuunin.

Iruka was clearly looking around for him, his brown eyes scanning the area. His face lit up as he saw his lover walking to him and he raised his gloved hand to greet him. Kakashi waved back.

"I was wondering what took you so long," Kakashi said with a smirk and touched Iruka's cheek gently, brushing a few snowflakes off. The younger man had some of them in his long, dark lashes and his cheeks were flushed from the cold air. _God, how can he be so beautiful?_

Iruka took Kakashi's hand in his own and gave him a scowl, though the twinkle in his eyes revealed he was joking. "And who are you to tell people off for being late?" he laughed. "I was thinking about taking a sleeping bag with me in case you'd be here maybe in the morning. Which would be early for you." Iruka poked Kakashi's masked cheek.

Kakashi rubbed his chin, acting as if he was deep in thought. "Too bad you didn't take one with you," he said slowly. Iruka looked at him incredulously. Kakashi gave his usual smirk and continued, "It would've been an – experience to spend a whole night in a sleeping bag, outside_, in the cold_, together, only the _body heat _of each other to _keep us warm – _"

Kakashi was interrupted by a half-hearted punch from Iruka and he chuckled lightly. It was so fun to embarrass Iruka.

"Where are your skates?" Iruka asked as they sat down on the same bench Kakashi had been sitting on a while ago. Iruka pulled his left boot off and started to put his skates on.

Kakashi gestured to his feet. Iruka gasped. "But – but you were walking with them on! How come you didn't fall?"

The Jounin scratched the back of his head. "It's not half as slippery on the snow than it is on the ice."

Iruka looked at him rather disbelievingly and tried to tie the laces of his skates with a bit too much strenght. Kakashi looked at the battered laces, which were near breaking, and knelt down in front of his lover.

"If you pull them like that they'll break. You need to tie them like this, gently," Kakashi instructed Iruka like a child and tied the laces himself . Iruka smiled sheepishly and nodded, staring into Kakashi's silver hair as he worked.

"I got these skates from my Dad when he was still alive. He gave them to me, saying that maybe I'd have someone to teach me to skate when I was older," he said with a timid voice. Kakashi stopped for a moment, but continued the lacing almost immediately. He pulled off Iruka's other boot and shoved his foot into the skate.

"Dad liked skating, and he taught me. Either he was a poor teacher or I was a poor student, but I never learnt how to skate. Maybe - maybe that's why he thought someone else could teach me." Iruka fell silent.

Kakashi finished with the Chuunin's skates and stood up. He offered his hand to Iruka, who looked up and blinked. He had clearly been dwelling deep in his memories. _Was it a good idea to bring him ice skating? _Kakashi wondered, but his worry was dissipated as Iruka once again broke into a smile.

"Well, now you have me to teach you," Kakashi grinned, taking Iruka's hand and pulled the smaller man on his feet.

"Oh!" Iruka gasped as the skates slid on the new snow. Kakashi caught him just before he fell, tripping over into his own feet. They both cracked up laughing as they hit the snowy ground with a soft thud. After some moments their laughing altered into content and heavy breathing. Iruka lay on Kakashi's chest, drawing patterns onto his dark grey jacket with his fingers and the older man clutched his arms tighter around his lover. Iruka moved his face closer to Kakashi's and tenderly revealed his face to the cold winter air. Once Kakashi's mask was loosely around his neck, Iruka bent forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Kakashi brought one hand to Iruka's cool cheek and trailed it back down his neck and back. Iruka moaned softly and played with Kakashi's silky hair.

They kissed for a while that seemed like hours, totally mesmerised by each other. The snow didn't feel cold neither did it make their clothes damp. The sounds from the ice quieted in their ears. They didn't care if someone saw them and didn't even try to be discreet. It felt too right to worry.

Iruka was the one to pull away first, panting slightly. Kakashi smirked at him and gave him a little peck on the nose before pulling his mask back up.

"Ne, Iruka, how about we come skating tomorrow?" he asked with a _certain _glint in his blue eye. "It's so late, and - well, I think there are some _other _matters at hand we should see to first." He nudged at Iruka to get up. Soon they both were standing on their feet again and brushing snow of their winter garments. Iruka glanced up at Kakashi.

"I think you're right, Kakashi-sensei," he played along with him and his smirk was nearly a mirror of Kakashi's.

They started to walk towards Kakashi's apartment, which was closer than Iruka's. And it had a bigger bed. They walked on for half a second, before Iruka let out a yelp and fell onto the ground once again. He had forgotten the skates in his feet.

"Maa, Kakashi" he whined as he tried to open the knots his lover had tied, "You didn't need to tie these so tight..."

Kakashi sighed and rolling his eyes, knelt down. Suddenly Iruka's arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled back to the snow, on top of a giggling Iruka.

"Hehe," he smiled, closing his eyes, "Caugth you!"

If they had been lying on the ice instead of snow, Kakashi swore that even the ice would've melted by that smile.

-owari-

**A/N: Yay, the fluff! Kakashi and Iruka are so perfect for mindless rambling.**


End file.
